waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spy camp
The Spy camp is both home and base of operations for spies. Spies are used to determine the type and number of troops occupying a wildland or another city, as well as the resources available to be plundered in an invasion and the skills and buildings of an enemy city. The level of the spy camp determines the probability of success as well as the amount of information derived. A Spy camp is also required to train the Army Sense, Resource Sense and Skill Sense skills. Revival Spies can be revived after they have been killed. Select spy camp and press the Revive button ( ) on the bottom right. This costs 100 gold per spy. All spies will be revived by one click of the button. |1 |500 |900 |1,200 |850 |0 |Garrison (1), Stable (1) |00:16:00 |1 spy team, 90% success rate |- |2 |600 |1,080 |1,440 |1,020 |0 |Garrison (2), Stable (2) |00:22:24 |2 spy teams, 100% success rate |- |3 |720 |1,296 |1,728 |1,224 |0 |Garrison (3), Stable (3) |00:31:21 |3 spy teams, 110% success rate |- |4 |864 |1,555 |2,073 |1,468 |0 |Garrison (4), Stable (4) |00:43:53 |4 spy teams, 120% success rate |- |5 |1,036 |1,866 |2,487 |1,761 |0 |Garrison (5), Stable (5) |01:01:26 |5 spy teams, 130% success rate |- |6 |1,243 |2,239 |2,984 |2,113 |0 |Garrison (6), Stable (6) |01:26:00 |6 spy teams, 140% success rate |- |7 |1,491 |2,686 |3,580 |2,535 |0 |Garrison (7), Stable (7) |01:51:48 |7 spy teams, 150% success rate |- |8 |1,789 |3,223 |4,296 |3,042 |0 |Garrison (8), Stable (8) |02:25:20 |8 spy teams, 160% success rate |- |9 |2,146 |3,867 |5,155 |3,650 |0 |Garrison (9), Stable (9) |03:08:56 |9 spy teams, 170% success rate |- |10 |2,575 |4,640 |6,186 |4,380 |0 |Garrison (10), Stable (10) |04:05:36 |10 spy teams, 180% success rate |- |11 |3,090 |5,568 |7,423 |5,256 |0 |Garrison (11), Stable (11) |05:19:16 |11 spy teams, 190% success rate |- |12 |3,708 |6,681 |8,907 |6,307 |0 |Garrison (12), Stable (12) |06:23:07 |12 spy teams, 200% success rate |- |13 |4,449 |8,017 |10,688 |7,568 |0 |Garrison (13), Stable (13) |07:39:44 |13 spy teams, 210% success rate |- |14 |5,338 |9,620 |12,825 |9,081 |0 |Garrison (14), Stable (14) |09:11:40 |14 spy teams, 220% success rate |- |15 |6,405 |11,544 |15,390 |10,897 |0 |Garrison (15), Stable (15) |11:02:00 |15 spy teams, 230% success rate |- |16 |7,686 |13,852 |18,468 |13,076 |0 |Garrison (16), Stable (16) |13:14:24 |16 spy teams, 240% success rate |- |17 |9,223 |16,622 |22,161 |15,691 |0 |Garrison (17), Stable (17) |15:53:16 |17 spy teams, 250% success rate |- |18 |11,067 |19,946 |26,593 |18,829 |0 |Garrison (18), Stable (18) |19:03:55 |18 spy teams, 260% success rate |- |19 |13,280 |23,935 |31,911 |22,594 |0 |Garrison (19), Stable (19) |22:52:42 |19 spy teams, 270% success rate |- |20 |15,936 |28,722 |38,293 |27,112 |0 |Garrison (20), Stable (20) |27:27:14 |20 spy teams, 280% success rate |} |1 |165 |297 |396 |280 |00:08:00 | |- |2 |198 |356 |475 |336 |00:11:12 | |- |3 |237 |427 |570 |403 |00:15:40 | |- |4 |285 |513 |684 |484 |00:21:56 | |- |5 |341 |615 |820 |581 |00:30:43 | |- |6 |410 |738 |984 |697 |00:43:00 | |- |7 |492 |886 |1,181 |836 |00:55:54 | |- |8 |590 |1,063 |1,417 |1,003 |01:12:40 | |- |9 |708 |1,276 |1,701 |1,204 |01:34:28 | |- |10 |849 |1,531 |2,041 |1,445 |02:02:48 | |- |11 |1,019 |1,837 |2,449 |1,734 |02:39:38 | |- |12 |1,223 |2,204 |2,939 |2,081 |03:11:33 | |- |13 |1,468 |2,645 |3,527 |2,497 |03:49:52 | |- |14 |1,761 |3,174 |4,232 |2,996 |04:35:50 | |- |15 |2,113 |3,809 |5,078 |3,596 |05:31:00 | |- |16 |2,536 |4,571 |6,094 |4,315 |06:37:12 | |- |17 |3,043 |5,485 |7,313 |5,178 |07:56:38 | |- |18 |3,652 |6,582 |8,775 |6,213 |09:31:57 | |- |19 |4,382 |7,898 |10,530 |7,456 |11:26:21 | |- |20 |5258 |9478 |12,636 |8946 |13:43:37 | |} Category:Buildings